


You Talk Too Much

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Hawke teases, Athenril shuts her up
Relationships: Athenril/Female Hawke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 9 Prompt: Teasing

"Shit… Hawke…"

Athenril bit her lip, letting out a hushed moan as she buried her hand in the woman's dark hair.

Marian smiled, as she quickly brushed her tongue over the elf's clit, making her shiver for a moment before pulling away "What's wrong, Athenril ? Not losing your composure now, are you ?"

"Stop playing"

"Oh, I am not playing. Do you want me to play ? I have this game I love that's called… ringing the bell"

Hawke grinned as she began tapping Athenril's clit with her index finger, slowly increasing the speed of her movements as the elf trashed up above her, her legs shaking and quivering almost at the same pace of the movements.

And then, she stopped.

Athenril let out a long gasp, looking at Marian with outrage and anger dripping from her eyes "You're such a little shit"

"Who ? Me ? Never" Hawke let out a short laugh "Since you said I was playing, and well, I didn't know if you liked these kinds of games, so…"

Marian fell silent as Athenril cupped her face, giving her a wicked smile "You talk too much"

And in a swift movement, she brought Marian's face between her legs, smiling as she now was in control of the situation.

"Keep talking, Hawke" the elf said, biting her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head "I prefer when you give your monologues while your head is down there"


End file.
